


Mapleblossom

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Humor, M/M, Pillow Fights, Smut, Teasing, fingerng, handjobs, papyrus and black don't really like each other, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: It's been a long time since they've seen each other. Papyrus only wants to cuddle and gets a little more than he bargained for.





	Mapleblossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sassy_Babe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Babe/gifts).



> Never written about these two before, but a headcanon that appeared while writing it was a small feud between Papyrus and Black. That was fun to write. Anyway, I hope you like it, sweetie. I tried to make it fluffy and smutty. I’m sorry if it didn’t turn out that well, but I hope you like it!
> 
> Word count: 2945

Papyrus was in the middle of cooking dinner while Sans sat on the couch. He’d finally gotten a break from Sans’s puns when there was a knock on the door. Both their heads turned to it and Papyrus’s bones rattled loudly in excitement. That must be their guests. Sans was already getting off the couch in order to go get the door when Papyrus zoomed past him.

Papyrus snatched open the door and was met with the sight of their SwapFell alternates. Black had extended his hand out to greet him properly, but Papyrus wasn’t paying attention to him. In fact, he was already in mid-leap to tackle Slim to the ground.

“YOU’RE HERE! YOU’RE HERE! YOU ACTUALLY MADE IT!” Papyrus said excitedly as he placed kisses all over Slim’s face. Black was probably a little annoyed at being ignored, but he didn’t show it. Instead, he went to his own mate that was still sitting stunned on the couch.

“yeah. finally got that machine working again,” Slim replied as he picked Papyrus up. He carried the other inside and back to the kitchen. Sans and Black were already cuddled up on the couch. As soon as Papyrus was back to cooking, he began talking about all the things that happened while they were unable to visit. Slim listened and chatted away. He helped Papyrus here and there to make sure he didn’t undercook or burn anything in his excitement.

“HOW LONG ARE YOU STAYING?”

“that’ll be up to Black.”

“OH,” Papyrus stated. He turned to the door to the living room and asked, “HOW LONG ARE YOU TWO STAYING, BLACK?”

“Only Tonight For Now. I Still Have Duties To Attend To In The Morning,” Black said.

“aw. can’t be a bag of lazy bones for one second, can you,” Sans teased and buried his face deeper into Black’s shoulder. Papyrus practically deflated a little at the confirmation that their visit would be short. Well… at least they would be visiting again in the future. Still, anxiety gripped his soul. He didn’t know how long it would be before he and Slim saw each other again.”

“hey, at least that means we get to have tonight together,” Slim whispered over his shoulder as he brought Papyrus close, hugging him from behind. Papyrus leaned into the touch, grateful to finally be able to indulge in his boyfriend’s touch.

“You’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking, are you?” Papyrus whispered, not wanting their brothers to overhear.

“i have no idea what you’re talking about,” Slim said with faux innocence. Papyrus only smiled. At this point, he was not willing to argue. He looked forward to a little time alone with his mate, especially cuddling up in bed with him. He hurriedly got the garlic bread out of the oven and made everyone’s plates. He and Slim served their brothers while they started up the movie. It took a couple of minutes to get everything set up. Since the couch was taken, Papyrus had to wait for Slim to make a pallet on the floor for them.

Once it was all set up with soft pillows and fluffy blankets, Papyrus happily sat down with Slim and cuddled close while Sans and Black bickered over who got the remote. It took a total of two minutes before Slim stepped in like the parent of two squabbling children and took the remote and handed it to Papyrus. That caused a small argument, which led to them finishing their meals before the movie even started, but it was expected. Papyrus had even gathered the plates before the movie trailers began.

As the movie began, they all settled down. Cuddling up with their respective partners, they fell into a comfortable silence. It was a pretty action-filled movie. It was more toward Undyne’s tastes – and Black’s considering it was his choice – but Papyrus enjoyed it anyway.

Well…

What he saw of it.

He couldn’t quite concentrate with his mate currently trailing his fingers up and down his femurs in a very un-platonic way. He stiffened a little at first before relaxing somewhat into the ministrations. He didn’t want to alert their brothers into what was going on under the covers. But, he did shoot Slim a few signs in Hands.

“ _What do you think you are doing?”_ Papyrus asked. Slim replied in a soundless Morse code, tapping his finger against the hem of Papyrus’s shorts, dipping under them on occasion.

“ _Having a little fun,_ ” Slim replied. Papyrus shot him a soft glare, only getting a cocky smirk in response. “ _Don’t look at me like that, love. Would you rather have our brothers intentionally listening in later to make sure we aren’t up to anything?_ ”

“ _And this is much better? Teasing me in front of them?_ ”

“ _I could have you screaming in front of them, if I really wanted to_.”

Papyrus stuck out his tongue with a frown. Although the idea appealed to his slight exhibitionism kink, he really didn’t want his brothers watching them. He snuggled back into Slim, quietly whispering, “You’re lucky I love you.”

“what cha talkin’ about down there?”

“NYEH?!?!?!” Papyrus nearly jumped to his feet from fright. Sans had decided to lean down and whisper _that_ next to his skull. Of course, he was scared! Well, that is to stay, he was startled! Yes. That’s what it was. letting out a small growl of frustration, Papyrus picked up his pillow and chucked it at his brother.

He missed.

Naturally.

But, he hit Black instead. Now that. That caused an all out war between everyone. It was the start of a pillow fight that would go down in the human history books. He managed to bean Black in the face a couple of more times, including clotheslining him at one point. Slim and Sans were more than happy to team up against their fighting brothers and win.

By the end of it, they were all in a panting, exhausted heap on the ground occasionally shooting glares at each other from across the room. It was only when Papyrus got the energy to get up that they realized that the movie had ended. Not bothering to try and start it again, Papyrus set to picking up the mess of feathers and stuffing all over the room.

After much griping at Sans, he finally got some sort of help, even if it was from Black. He was grateful at first, but them the little jerk tripped him as payback for the clothesline during the fight. Slim had to swoop in to keep a real fight from breaking out. The two very disgruntled skeletons were shoed away to the respective rooms they would be sharing for the night.

Papyrus grumbled the entire time he was carried up the stairs, plotting some way to get back at the little devil. Slim just smiled and offered some ideas here and there. Once they were settled down on the bed, Papyrus cuddled up close to Slim again. Slim let him, even pulling the covers over them. Papyrus rested his head in the crook on Slim’s neck, trying to get as close as he possibly could to him.

It had been so long. Too long since they’d done this. Papyrus would readily admit that he was reluctant to let go. He tried pressing even closer and felt a chuckle reverberate from Slim’s ribcage, deep and absolutely wonderful.

“what’s gotten into you? you’ve never been this clingy before,” Slim commented.

“I missed you…” Papyrus said softly.

“nyeh heh… it’s only been what, a couple of months?”

“It’s been four months…”

“oh… _oh…_ fuck! i didn’t think it was that long, babe. i’m sorry.”

Papyrus shook his head, “It’s Alright. I Suppose Time Flies By When You Get Busy.”

“it does but…” Slim’s arms tightened around him. “i shouldn’t forget something so important. especially when it comes to you…” Papyrus felt his soul warm at the sheer love vibrating off Slim. He signed softly in contentment.

“At least you’re here now,” he replied. “That’s all that matters to me.”

He felt Slim’s smile at the crown of his skull. They laid there, content and a bit unwilling to move. They settled into a comfortable position, just enjoying each other’s presence. Slim ran his hands idly across Papyrus’s back while Papyrus gave little kisses here and there to the bones he could reach, which weren’t many. He placed little kisses on Slim’s clavicles, cervical vertebrae, and mandible. He was on the verge of getting up when he felt Slim’s grip slacken a bit.

He felt his eye socket twitch a little.

“Slim…” Papyrus began.

“mmmhhh…?” came the sleepy reply.

“We Need To Change Clothes Before We Go To Bed,” Papyrus reminded.

“we’re already in bed…”

“Then We Need To Change Them Before We Go To Sleep!”

“but i’m already halfway there,” Slim whined.

“Get Up! I Need To At Least Change Into A Night Shirt!”

“nooooo…. yer too comfy…” Slim whined as he tightened his grip a bit more.

“Then Get Un-‘Comfy’! I Need To Get Out Of My Clothes And Into – NYEH?!”

Papyrus let out an undignified squeak as he felt a particularly adventurous hand make its way down the back of his shorts. He could feel those fingers trail down and play with the holes in his sacrum. He could feel each and every small tap as Slim’s fingers dragged across the ridges and bumps. Shivering under his touch, Papyrus squirmed.

He gave Slim a soft glare as those fingers dangerously toyed with the holes just above his coccyx. Giving him a look of ‘don’t you dare’, he said, “What. Are. You. Doing.”

“well… i would think i was gettin’ you ‘un-comfy’,” Slim replied cheekily. “i’m also helpin’ ya get out of yer clothes, just like you wanted to do, right?”

Right as Papyrus was about to answer, Slim gave his coccyx a small pinch. Whatever he was going to say was drowned out by his squeal. His hips jerked into the touch against this will. He placed his hand over his mouth to cover the cries that tried to escape.

“careful, babe… ya really don’t want our bros hearing ya, do ya?”

“Absolutely no- ah!”

“coulda fooled me. maybe I should get a pretty gag for you? that’d keep you quiet. well… mostly…” Slim toyed with all the bones that made up his pelvic inlet. He pulled back just long enough to push down those shorts enough to view the swirling magic within. The magic had yet to decide on any form to take. Slim pressed to fingers at the entrance to Papyrus’s pelvic inlet, caressing the magic there. Papyrus cried out softly. He slammed his hand over his mouth to prevent more moans from escaping.

It had been too long since another hand touch him there, since Slim had touched him there. His magic formed in no time at all. A pair of glistening lips formed against Slim’s fingers. Slim smirked and dragged Papyrus in for a deep kiss.

Papyrus moaned lowly as Slim kissed him. He missed Slim so much. All of this attention from him was making Papyrus’s head go fuzzy. He gasped when he felt those long, slender, rough fingers enter him. He could feel every crack and groove of them as they slipped inside. Papyrus let out a needy whine as he scrambled to return the favor to Slim. He fumbled with the belt buckle for a minute before getting it undone.

Slim was already hard and leaking pre. He let out a near vicious growl as Papyrus took a firm hold of it and stroked him. They managed to set a matching pace. Their moans were swallowed up by each other’s mouths or muffled by something or another. The sheer guttural moans coming from Slim riled Papyrus up. His head was still buzzing from the sheer fact that he was doing this with Slim again. His walls fluttered around Slim’s fingers. It was all so good, too good, almost too much. Their pace was increasing, but he knew that they had to move this along. They could only keep quiet for so long, and it would be a little disappointing to get this far and only this far with Slim tonight.

Those fingers hit that special spot inside him and he was done. He fell over the edge with a not so quite whine, but he tried. He muffled it as best he could into Slim’s neck. As he rode out his high, Slim turned him around, spooning him. Before Papyrus could realize what he was doing, Slim was already rubbing himself against Papyrus’s coccyx. Shocks of unexpected pleasure jolted through him and he had to bite the pillow in order to keep himself from crying out.

To help him out, Papyrus summoned his ecto-body. Slim moaned in appreciation. He guided his cock to Papyrus’s thighs and immediately began thrusting into the space between them. Papyrus saw stars as his clit and cunt were ground against. Slim was normally never this active in bed, so Papyrus laid there and allowed him to do as he wished.

But… Slim took forever to get anywhere.

He could grind for hours if he really wanted to. By the time his cock would even twitch from stimulation Papyrus would already be on the edge of another orgasm. So, he let Slim have his fun for now, but as soon as he was thoroughly aroused again, he flipped them over. Papyrus straddled him quickly, ready for more. Suddenly his hands were grabbed in a tight grip. Slim looked at him with a serious and lustful look.

“ya sure yaw anna do this? our brothers are right next door ta us. they’re gonna hear you if we do it this way…”

Papyrus hesitated. While it would be embarrassing to be heard by their brothers, it would be worth it. He wanted to have sex with Slim and damn it if he was going to let Sans or that little tyrant stop him. Just as he was about to open his mouth to answer, a loud bang sounded from the other room.

_“Fuck! Sans, You Bastard! You – AHH!”_

A rhythmic thumping could be heard with more cries. Papyrus and Slim sat in the bed a little dumbfounded. It certainly seemed like their brothers didn’t care if they were heard. It was weird hearing them have sex. Surreal. It almost killed the mood.

Almost.

They were way too horny to stop now. Papyrus made that known by grinding his slick cunt against Slim’s cock. Slim cursed and thrust up against the contact. In a matter of seconds, they were aligned, and Papyrus was sinking down on him. They both let out cries of pleasure as they were finally connected. Once Papyrus was completely seated, Slim leaned up and drew him into a sweet kiss.

When they pulled away, Papyrus had a cute flush on his face, making his little orange freckles come out a little. Slim smirked a little. He knew Papyrus hated them, but they were so cute.

And knowing exactly what Slim was looking at and smirking about, Papyrus raised himself up and then dropped himself back down. Slim fell back against the bed with a loud moan and a couple of curses. He looked up just in time to see Papyrus really get to work.

Slim seemed entranced by the sight of Papyrus above him. He couldn’t seem to stop his eyes. It was like he was committing the image to memory as Papyrus bounced up and down on his cock. Low moans escaped both of them, accompanied faintly by their brothers in the other room.

Papyrus was dizzy now and high off his mate. He missed this so much. Seeing his boyfriend squirm from the pleasure he gave him while simultaneously receiving it. The way Slim’s cock dragged across his walls made him shiver and his walls quiver. He loved it. And every time he dropped back down he was being filled to the brim. Slim was by no means small. It had taken Papyrus weeks to be able to take him and he’d been proud of that accomplishment.

The repeated sensations, accompanied by the sweet, sweet feeling of his g spot being near battered was wonderful. In no time at all, he was chanting Slim’s name, crying out for more, and near begging for release.

Slim had mercy on him and switched their positions. Papyrus was shoved into the bed, face first, ass up in the air and presented to Slim. His mate was pushing into him again within seconds of pulling out, making Papyrus cry and scream into the pillows. Shocks of pleasure raced up and down his spine. His body was overloaded with senses and before long, he was cumming. Even then, Slim didn’t stop.

Before Slim finally came, he made Papyrus cum two more times. They were left in a panting heap on the bed, sharing kisses and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Before long, they were falling sleep.

When they’d finally awoken, it was to a very cranky little shit, named Black. Black had come in the early morning to rouse Slim and then chastise him for the mess they still laid in. Papyrus, too tired for any bullshit, had stepped in.

“Oh. So That Wasn’t You Crying Out For My Brother To Fuck You Harder Last Night?” Black was a left sputtering and speechless, which left Papyrus to say, “That’s What I Thought. Come Back After You Make Breakfast.” He then promptly slammed the door in Black’s face and went to cuddle with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this, sweetie! It was a lot of fun to write!


End file.
